RHr Chapstick
by jennywo
Summary: RHr fluff. No true plot, a tad bit of HG. Three chapters, complete. Please RR! First fic. Should be pretty good and make you go "squee"!
1. 1 Feelings and a Kiss

Chapstick  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters or Harry Potter, but I do own this fanfiction... so paws off!  
  
Summary : It's their 6th year and Ron cannot wait anymore. He tells her how she feels and tastes the wonderfullness of love, chapstick, and many kisses to come. Will be a short fic, but with still conatin more than two chapters, I hope so.  
  
Feelings and a Kiss  
  
Why, oh why don't I just say it? I love you, Hermione!, Ron's thoughts echoed in his head as he watched Hermione, her bushy hair falling over her eyes as she wrote a two-foot long essay, without a trace of exasperation in her face or eyes. Hermione seemed to notice his stare, for the next second she looked up to Ron, who's eyes were lingering upon her, but he quickly turned them away.  
  
Why doesn't he just say it? It isn't that difficult to sayI love you... but, maybe, should I be the one saying it? Hermione wondered, not paying anymore attention to her essay. Ron, she knew, had had a crush on her since third year, ,atleast. That was when he started to look at me bizzarly, when his arguments became even more pointless, and when he became awkward everytime a romantic, or even friendly approach would come in between them. Her own eyes were lingering upon Ron, who was determinedly not looking at her. But I knew it since the first. She thought. I knew we were meant to be, or atleast something in those words. Haven't I waited long enough? I worked so much just for him, making him jalous with Krum, and the only reason why I tried to look beautiful at the yule ball, is for him. So he can be attracted. But I would've thought he would have told me by then. No, he didn't. I abandoned most of the prospects, simply letting my hair busuh around me, and letting go of Krum. Oh, do I really have to tell him myself?  
  
Should I just say it allowed? Ron thought. Hermione, I love you! The words echoed in his head. He knew the moment was perfect, with only themselves in the common room, Harry gone upstairs out of sleepiness. It was obvious that Harry knew that Ron liked her, but Harry had never said anything about it. I love you. Can yo hear me? No... but one day you will, Hermione, you will. Ron stared at Hermione again, who was looking at him dreamily. And the day is now. Determined, he blurted the words.  
  
"Hermineeluvnu" he said.  
  
"What?" said Hermione, looking confused yet still dreamy.  
  
"Hermione..." his voice trailed off, his face turning redder than his hair.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" for some reason, Hermione looked hopeful. Ron stared at her. Her magnificent eyes, luxurious lips and shiny coat of bushy hair...  
  
"I..." he took a deap breathe. "Hermione, I..."  
  
"Ron, you...?" Hermione said, hope gleaming in her eyes. Maybe he understands! Maybe he will tell me what I have dreamt of for so long... "Do you..." Hermione could not terminate her phrase, but Ron stared at her, and did the job.  
  
"Hermione, I love you." He said firmly, his heart pounding. I did it. I did it, and now she is oging to hit me. She is going to make a face, and never speak to me again.  
  
Hermione stared at Ron, her face dazzled in awe. She's going to say it. Ron thought, bracing himself for her shout.  
  
"Ron..." she said. "I love you too."  
  
Ron had not quite understood what she had said, but as the words echoed in his head he understand the meaning of them. She loved him!  
  
Ron stared at her again. Hermione, staring dreamily at Ron, the perfection, the lady of Ron's dreams. Hermione approached Ron, their noses almost touching. Ron knew what was comign next. He himself leaned forwards, and kissed her lightly. The taste of strawberries and kiwi rested on his lips, and as he licked them, he realised it was chapstick.  
  
He kissed her again. Hermione placed her right hand on Ron's neck, the other on his shoulder. The simple touch of her fingers made him shiver with lust and delight.  
  
Hermione came back to her senses to lock at the clock, realising it was a whopping 2:30 in the morning.  
  
"Ron – I-I think we ought to go to bed..." she said.  
  
Ron stared at her, loving her with pure passion. "Yes..." he shook his head and came back to his senses. "Yes." They both hugged goodnight, and walke don to different paths, both feeling the taste of love and chapstick.  
  
Chapter 2 to be up soon! I hope you enjoyed :D 


	2. 2 Chapstick Vs The Kiss

Chapter 2 – Chapstick Vs. A Kiss  
  
Hermione awoke, feeling passionate, somehow. She wiped her eyes with her fingers, removing the dried tears of happiness. At this, the feelings and happenings of last night drifted back to her, and she smiled her most loving smile. Such a wonderful night, she had shed tears of joy from happiness.  
  
She dressed quickly, hoping to see Ron as soon as she could. She walke din the common room, where no one was there. She realised it was the first day of christmas vacations, and only she, Ron and Ginny had signed up. Harry had too, of course.  
  
She checked the clock. It was only 6 :22, but she and Ron had silently agreeed to meet soon enough before Harry and Ginny could come.  
  
"Hermione?" a familiar and lovable voice filled her eyes, and she turned to see Ron, who was still in a nightgown and was panting slightly.  
  
"Good morning, Ron" she smiled. Ron was utterly adorable, all dischevelled and sweaty. She smiled to herself. Oh, she had never felt so good in her life. Grades are one thing, but love is the most wonderful feeling she ever felt, better than getting a perfect "O" in all her subjects, wich she had earned.  
  
"Ron." She said, curious. "What are your OWL results?" It wasn't exactly like her to say that, but with Ron she could be as open as she liked.  
  
Ron blushed slightly "I got an O in Defence Against the Dark Arts... but nothing very extraorindary apart from that." He said. "I know, I should'be done better."  
  
"Ron, I didn't even expect you to be getting an "O"!" she exclaimed, proud and happy. But then she clappe dher hand over her mouth, thinking he may take that as a sort of insult.  
  
"Well, thanks..." he said. His ears were slightly flushed, but he didn't care. He stared at Hermione, and Hermione stared at him. Hermione couldn't resist anymore. Just a kiss. Just a kiss. She thought. She wondered if he would mind, if last night's events were pure random. But somehow she knew that wasn't true. She knew Ron would love her.  
  
She aproached him slowly, and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
The taste of chapstick filled Ron's lips again, this time of blueberry, as blueberry as her necklace she wore fondly upon her neck. She kissed him again, and Ron did the same. Soon, it was not enough. Hopefully, Hermione was the first to dare to open her mouth. Ron imitated her, his hands upon her back, hers' apon his shoulders. The taste overwhelmed him. She did not taste chapstick anymore. She only tasted Hermione, the most wonderful taste one could ever dream of. After wha tseemed like three seconds, but what was actually 4 minutes, they broke apart, and Hermione noticed something in the background that made her gasp. Ginny.  
  
"Ginny?" she said quickly. Ron turned around fast, and his jaw dropped open, and he stared at Hermione again. Ginny closed her mouth, wich had been hanging open, and blushed crimson.  
  
"Um... I'm sorry..." Ginny said, blushing redder and redder by the second.  
  
"I-It's okay, Ginny." Hermione said, blushing herself. Ron was redder than Ginny. Oh, what an embarassing position! Thought Hermione.  
  
"Em... so er, I think I'll just go to the library, if you don't mind..." she blushed. She walked off at the speed of light and dissapeared behind the portrait hole. Then someone else descended the stairway, and that was Harry. Fortunately, he had probably not seen anything. But he was quite red in the face.  
  
"Er- so you two, are g-going out, right?" he said, embarassed.  
  
"Well, yes." Said Hermione, slightly annoyed at the interuptions. "We are"  
  
"Oh, um, okay." He said, and rushed to the portrait hole at his turn. Hermione and Ron stared at each other, embarasserd. They came back to their senses, and kissed again, longer and more passionately this time. After a while, they just stared at each other, lust in both pair of eyes. It was love, but no, not only for the two of them.  
  
I hope you liked it.... Chapter 3 will feauture a tad bit of Ginny/Harry! I Hope you enjoy. 


	3. 3 A lil HG, Stronger RHr

Chapter 3 – A Lil' HarryGinny and Stronger RHr Lust  
  
Harry quickly marched up to the library, still a bit shaken by what he had seen. I always knew they liked each other, but now that it's happened... I feel left out.  
  
Well, he would jsut have to deal with it. He entered the librbary, but before he could see rows of books he bumped into something with flaming red hair. Ginny's face emerged from it.  
  
"Hello Harry" she said confidently. Harry could somehow tell she still had a crush on him. He also knew, form looking at her cute, beautiful face and figure that he had a crush on her too. Ginny was a pretty darn intelligent and hot witch, or so was most people's opinion.  
  
I'll set up a trap. Ginny thought. He'll be mine. She grinned to herself. She had the perfect plan. "Harry, do you want to study some jinxes in an empty classroom? I really need help with the shielding charm!"  
  
"Sure" said Harry. I'll have some private time with her, he thought. Ginny guided her to a classroom a couple of doors away, and they both entered. Harry was still staring at her. She was beautiful, for sure. Ginny caught his eyes. She smiled. They both knew what they wanted.  
  
Harry was already close to her, all he had to do was take her in his arms. Ginny placed her delicate fingers over his shoulders, and they staredin each others eyes. And kissed. Lust filled emotions burst inside both of them, and soon they entwined their fingers and danced, kissing all the while. No music could prove to be perfect for their dance. No music could muster such a romantic rythm. It was too perfect.  
  
Ron craddled Hermione in his arms. Hermione did the same. They kissed ramanticly, passionately, furiously. Hermione's fingers went inside his shirt, massaging Ron's back and shoulders.  
  
Ron could feel a tingle of love in his back. The touch of her was brilliant. It was loving and caring, soft and soothing. Ron did the same, just so that Hermione could feel the tingle of his own fingers. She did, andpassionately they kissed again, so close to each other, leaning against the wall of the common room, alone in the dark of the night. They smiled. Fingers entwinned, theykissed lightly on the lips.  
  
The taste of chapstick. They kissed mouth open. The taste of Hermione, better and more lovable than any chapstick. 


End file.
